Suitcases or similar containers are known which have more than two wheels, rollers or the like, by means of which they can be drawn over a support surface with only little effort. Traditionally, such suitcases or containers are provided with a guide handle, so that they can be easily handled while moving and also afford a comfortable point of application for the hand of the user.
In such suitcases or similar containers, the wheels are supported freely movable on the corresponding bottom side of the suitcase. Therefore, these suitcases can start rolling by themselves in an undesired manner, whenever they are deposited on an inclined surface, e.g. an inclined conveyor belt. During such motion, the suitcase can reach speeds which at an impact or the like can result in damage to the suitcase itself, its contents, or to other pieces of luggage or equipment; under particularly unfavorable circumstances such impact can lead to personal injury.